Sorrow's Hold
by Roselilia
Summary: Kuroko dies in a tragic accident and he can't move on until he pays a visit to the Generation of Miracles. Repost. Character Death


Reposted because a couple of people requested it

Beta'd by the awesome AokazuSei

* * *

><p><em>It is to our regret to report the death of a student in his late teens. Witnesses say that he was hit by a bus late last night. In an interview with the bus driver, he claimed he had been unable to see the boy until it was too late. The boy died immediately upon impact.<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroko glided through the cemetery, passing tombstones and other spirits, until he reached a freshly buried plot covered with beautiful flowers and surrounded by the people he had come to love. Seirin stood around the grave, tears in their eyes, even Kagami's, ignoring the pouring rain that drenched them.<p>

Kuroko felt his own eyes tear up at the sadness everyone felt. He tried to comfort them, but his voice fell on deaf ears. A part of him waited for them to notice him, to exclaim in shock and yell at him, to make some noise when he walked, but they didn't notice him.

His worst fear of disappearing completely had come true, and it was every bit as painful as he thought it would be. He would never be seen again, and the pain of it reflected in everyone's eyes, especially Kagami's.

Kuroko tried to touch Kagami's arm to comfort him, but it just went through Kagami's body like air; Kagami shivered.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko whispered as stepped back sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry." Kagami repeated, and Kuroko looked up in surprise, only for his eyes to soften in pain as Kagami's was filled with self-loathing. "I should have been with you. Hell, we were supposed to meet up, but I cancelled on you."

"It wasn't your fault that I was born this way." Kuroko whispered, his hand hovering above Kagami's arm, not quite touching but making the illusion that he was.

"I don't think he would blame you." Riko said, her tiny body shuddering from the cold, and her quiet sobs as both Kiyoshi and Hyuuga wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't. It was no one's fault." Kuroko whispered, backing away and hugging himself in a vain, attempting to offer himself comfort. If he concentrated really hard, he could still feel the remnants of pain that had wracked his body in the few seconds that he lived after the impact.

He looked at his gravestone and touched the cold marble, tracing his name as a shudder went through his body. He was dead. A small chuckle bubbled out of his mouth as tears dripped down his face, but he promptly wiped them away before turning to Seirin.

"It's okay. I have no regrets. We won the winter cup, and I was able to achieve my dream, so I can go without any regrets. Thank you for everything." Kuroko paused, drinking in their faces and remembering their smiles and their cheers. "I was happy. I...I can't thank you enough."

"I'll miss my shadow." Kagami murmured, and Kuroko gave him a soft bitter smile.

"I'll miss my light." Kuroko said.

They stayed there in silence for nearly an hour before they reluctantly left with promises to come back to visit. Kagami stayed behind for another hour, just staring at the tombstone without saying a word, before he also trailed off reluctantly.

Kuroko sighed and wistfully looked around, wondering idly if there was going to be that light all ghosts were supposed to see, but all he saw was a world with muted colors. What was he supposed to do now? Surely, he wasn't meant to just wander around forever like this; that would be too cruel.

A yellow flower caught his eyes, and he crouched down and touched the soft petals, slightly surprised when his fingers didn't go through it. The shade of yellow reminded him of Kise, and he wondered if they had been informed of his death.

They hadn't been to his funeral, so it was doubtful. No doubt, everyone had been too preoccupied to inform the generation of miracles, so it was a possibility. Perhaps, that was why he hadn't been able to move on.

Kuroko felt a tug inside him, like someone pulled a string attached to his heart, and suddenly he was in Kaijou's gym, with Kise playing basketball with Kasamatsu. Kuroko watched them, a warm feeling in his chest, as he saw how Kise enjoyed playing now. Kise was always the brightest out of all of them, and he had been the first to break out of the mindset of a lonesome win.

Kasamatsu eventually left, so Kise was all alone, but even then, the blonde practiced some more until he was covered in sweat and panting with exhaustion, although a bright smile stayed curled on his face.

"I'm happy to have met you." Kuroko whispered as he tried to hug Kise. His body partially went through Kise, but Kuroko still tried to keep the illusion of hugging him.

Miraculously, Kise froze and frowned as he looked down at himself, perhaps sensing him even if he couldn't see him. Kuroko wondered what it felt like for Kise. Did he feel the iciness of his cold soul trying to hug him without going through the body?

"I'm really happy to have met you Kise-kun." Kuroko repeated as he stepped back. "You're always so energetic and competitive, wanting to get better all the time, and I hope that never changes."

"Kurokocchi..." Kise whispered, and his eyes began to water as Kuroko faded from the gym.

Kuroko felt the tug in his heart, and suddenly, he was outside again but at a basketball court. It wasn't raining wherever he was, the night sky merely cloudy. Kuroko turned to the sound of a bouncing ball, a small smile spreading across his face when he saw Aomine practicing.

It was an odd sight since he had grown used to the apathetic Aomine, so seeing the old him was unfamiliar yet nostalgic at the same time.

"If I had one regret...it would be that I wasn't able to pass to you one last time." Kuroko whispered as he watched Aomine with a little bit of bitterness. Still, it was enough for him to be able to see Aomine like this, the old one, the true Aomine.

Aomine tossed the ball in the hoop, and the ball went through smoothly. It landed on the ground hard and rolled over to Kuroko who tentatively poked it, surprised when his finger didn't go through. With blossoming hope Kuroko picked up the ball, and although he couldn't actually feel it, it stayed in his hands.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine who hadn't noticed the floating ball, too preoccupied with watching a couple of kids run past the court. Taking a few steps so he was just in Aomine's peripheral, Kuroko passed the ball to Aomine, and his heart soared as the male instinctively caught the ball and tossed it into the hoop.

Aomine blinked in surprise, a small frown on his face as he looked around, but he didn't see Kuroko who was smiling at him with tears streaming down his eyes. He walked over to the ball and rolled it over to Aomine who picked it up with a quizzical look.

"Tetsu..." Aomine said softly, although he hadn't seen Kuroko.

"Goodbye Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, and he wasn't surprised when everything blurred. There was the yanking feeling, and Kuroko stumbled as he found himself in the middle of a bustling restaurant.

Kuroko wiped the remnants of tears from his eyes and cheeks as he looked around, his eyes softening when he saw Midorima and Takao sitting at a table. He glided over, and for a moment, his heart slightly jolted when Takao's eyes darted to him. Takao studied the spot Kuroko stood, but eventually, he shrugged and turned back to Midorima with a wide grin.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Kuroko said as he sat down in the chair beside Midorima, not that either saw him, although he had been hopeful that Takao had with his hawk eyes.

"We'll be facing them again during the next interhigh Shin-chan!" Takao said excitedly, and Midorima made a noise as he griped a small miniature shrine in his hands.

"Of course we will." Midorima said confidently, and Kuroko smiled a bit.

"We'll come up with a new game plan." Takao continued on with a small pensive look on his face, already thinking of the possibilities.

"I look forward to fighting Seirin once more." Midorima admitted, although he looked away as if embarrassed that he had uttered such words, but Kuroko smiled.

"I remember when you despised the fact that I went there." Kuroko said softly. "I wish I could play with you one last time, but I will leave it up to Seirin to do it in my absence."

"We'll beat them next time!" Takao said without a shred of doubt, and Midorima had a glint of something close to excitement in his eyes.

Kuroko smiled to himself as he studied the green haired teen. Of all the generation of miracles, Kuroko was the least worried about Midorima who was strong. He never gave in, and he had noticed when things had gone wrong. He was a bit different from the others, eccentricities aside, and Kuroko knew he loved basketball just like the rest of them.

"You also helped Kagami-kun and I." Kuroko recalled as he remembered the advice Midorima had given Kagami back at training camp. "Did we ever thank you...?"

"We'll practice hard until the day comes when we face everyone again." Takao said, and Midorima nodded sharply.

"I'm sure it will be an interesting match. At least everyone will still have rivals to beat." Kuroko said with a small wistful look before he looked at Midorima sadly. "I had fun playing against you. Thank you."

Midorima frowned and looked at the spot where Kuroko was sitting, Takao doing the same. "Kuroko..."

"Bye." Kuroko said as he touched Midorima's hand lightly, and with the familiar yanking feeling, Kuroko was gone once more, not seeing the sorrowful look Midorima adorned.

This time, he was in a grocery store, and Kuroko had already guessed who he would see before he saw Murasakibara who was with Himuro. In his large hands was a basket full of junk food that was enough to feed a person for days, although it would only last one for Murasakibara.

"There's practice tomorrow." Himuro reminded Murasakibara as he leaned down to examine a bag of chips, his necklace with a silver ring dangling out. Murasakibara let out a lazy grunt as he threw in a packet of pocky into the basket.

"Too much trouble." Murasakibara grumbled, and Himuro gave him a small smile, his slate eyes looking at the tall teen with a knowing look.

"You like basketball." Himuro stated factually as he straightened up, and Murasakibara gave him a sidelong glance. He looked momentarily annoyed, perhaps more out of habit than actual irritation, before his expression smoothed to a somber one.

"I want to beat Seirin." Murasakibara said, albeit a bit childishly, but a determined glint in his eyes that had been absent, even in Teiko. It warmed Kuroko's heart to see, and he hovered his hand against Murasakibara's arm, craning his head up to smile at him, even though he couldn't be seen.

"I'm glad you found your passion for basketball, I always knew you had it." Kuroko said, and Murasakibara looked at his arm, rubbing it with a hand that went through Kuroko's, as if to warm it up.

"Hmmm? Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara said with a frown, and Himuro blinked before looking around.

"Did you see Kuroko?" Himuro asked with puzzlement. Murasakibara shook his head, but he didn't stop looking down, and it was almost as if he was looking into Kuroko's eyes. Kuroko looked back up at him, his eyes watering a little as he felt the yanking sensation tear him away.

He closed his eyes and didn't open them for a long moment, even as he felt his feet touch ground. He took a deep breath before he looked around, seeing himself at a park. He didn't see anyone at first, but then, he heard the sound of running feet, and Kuroko smiled a little when he saw Akashi jogging towards him.

The redhead stopped in his tracks, looking at Kuroko with astonished heterochromatic eyes before his expression smoothed away all emotion.

"Tetsuya, what on earth are you doing here?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko couldn't speak as he found Akashi's eyes piercing his own. He opened and closed his mouth in complete shock, feeling his eyes burn with unshed tears. Then, he looked down and cleared his throat, getting his emotions back under control.

"My family had business in this precinct, and I came along. I was going for a walk." Kuroko said as he looked back up, and he saw Akashi frowning, disbelief in his eyes, but he didn't push the issue.

"I see." Akashi said shortly as he walked over to a bench and sat down, motioning at the spot beside him. Kuroko sat down but made sure their bodies didn't touch because he was sure it would go through Akashi.

"How has Akashi-kun been since the wintercup?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi looked pensive as if he was weighing his words carefully.

"Enlightened." Akashi replied shortly, but he was looking at Kuroko with an odd look.

"How so?" Kuroko pushed onwards. He hadn't spoken to Akashi at all since they had beaten Rakuzan, and he hadn't realized it until that moment, but he had been worried for the redhead.

Still, looking at him now was an interesting experience, and he had a small feeling that the old Akashi hadn't completely returned. Or rather, he did, but the old Akashi from Teiko days and the other Akashi had merged into the Akashi with him now.

"Being beaten changed something." Akashi said slowly, softly, with traces of confusion in his voice. "Being pushed to do my absolute best was exhilarating. There was one second where I didn't care if I won or lost, I was so caught in the moment."

"Akashi-kun now understands that winning isn't everything." Kuroko confirmed with a small wistful smile, and Akashi didn't reply, just merely continued looking at him.

"Is something different?" Akashi asked as his eyes wavered slightly, as if he had to fight to continue looking at Kuroko.

"Yes, Akashi-kun, I believe everything is fine." Kuroko said as he looked down, his hair hiding his face. "Everything...Really is fine."

"Tetsuya..." Akashi said with a small frown as he reached over, but before his hand made contact, Kuroko looked up with tears shining in his eyes and a large smile on his face so beautiful and tranquil that it froze Akashi.

"I'm glad." Kuroko said as a tear slid down his cheek. "Everything will be fine. You, the rest of the generation of miracles, Seirin. Everyone will be fine."

"What's going on?" Akashi demanded as he felt that something was severely wrong. "Tetsuya, tell me, what's going on."

"Akashi-kun, I'm glad that I saw you tonight." Kuroko said as he reached over, and he tried to hug Akashi whose eyes widened as he saw Kuroko wrapping his arms around him but didn't feel anything but a cold sensation drape over his body.

Then, Kuroko was gone. Vanished like nobody had been there. Akashi stood up abruptly, looking around frantically, wondering why tears were streaming down his face. He called out Kuroko's name loudly, but no answer came to him. He was alone.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day. Akashi wanted to enjoy the warmth that it provided, but as he looked down at the tombstone, he despised it. This wasn't a day for warmth and joy; it was a day of mourning. The rest of the generation of miracles stood by his side, quiet, with sorrowful eyes as they traced the name on the slab of marble.<p>

Kuroko Tetsuya.

He had been dead for many days, and they had just found out. There was a sense of guilt that lingered in the air for not knowing earlier, but it was nothing compared to the empty feeling in their hearts. Akashi himself felt cold and dead inside as he placed a vanilla milkshake on the grave. It was an inappropriate offering, but Akashi knew Kuroko would appreciate it more than flowers that would wilt and die.

They spent long hours sharing stories about Kuroko, how they first met him, how they played basketball with him, how he had given them the gift of loving basketball once more. Akashi was the only one who didn't cry, who remained resolute, who felt the most dead inside. His eyes steadily kept staring off into the distance as if he were watching something.

Evening drew near, and eventually, everyone was forced to leave. Akashi was the only one left standing in front of the grave, his eyes looking off to the side, his eyes wavering.

"Tetsuya." Akashi murmured, and Kuroko smiled as he sat on the tombstone, a vanilla milkshake in his hand, even though the one Akashi had brought was still on the ground.

"Thank you for the milkshake." Kuroko said as he sipped it, and Akashi nodded.

"What will happen now?" Akashi asked as he stepped closer. Kuroko looked away, his eyes growing distant.

"Now, I will go." Kuroko said, and Akashi knew what he meant. "Hey Akashi-kun, in our next life let's play basketball again."

"Of course, Tetsuya, I would be honored." Akashi said, and Kuroko gave him a bright smile before he began disappearing, fading away into nothing. Their eyes met, and they held their gaze even as Kuroko began to dissipate, his body becoming more and more see through. Tears were freely rolling down their faces, dripping onto the ground, but Kuroko showed no regret, just complete peace.

"Goodbye Akashi-kun." The words were whispered as Kuroko vanished completely, and Akashi stood alone.

"Good bye Tetsuya Kuroko." Akashi said as he wiped away all evidence of his tears. He straightened up, touched the cold hard tombstone one last time, and then left without looking back.


End file.
